


DNF Drabbles :)

by finniscool



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, DreamSMP, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, dream - Fandom
Genre: But no, Cute, Domestic, Drabbles, Emo, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Short, Swag, indie, mlm, should be doing work, um anyways so, wrote this in school, wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finniscool/pseuds/finniscool
Summary: Drabbles i have while in class,,,, not related to my other fic :DMostly DNF !!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

I heard the rain impinge upon the earth, making the hot concrete slowly cool down. It reminded me of the time when I was young, and i stayed up until 9 pm running around the concrete on hot summer nights, mischievous and evil.

"Are you packing your suitcase?" A familiar British voice asked. 

"I'm already outside dipshit" You responded lightheartedly. The other boy sighed audibly and started to ramble on and on, becoming just a static noise as you hop into your uber.

The uber was playing a song.. a familiar one... Heatwaves by glass animals..

"Dream? Are you there?" George interrupted. You jumped at his startling voice and quickly respond

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry." You say

"I'm getting pretty tired, its like 2 am." George sighed

"Alright, get some sleep. ill be there in the morning" You uttered.

The call ended with a blip, and the rain pitter pattered on the car window. 

"I wonder if George likes the rain." You thunk. Maybe he did. Your mind floats like a pool floatie, from thought to thought. 

From running up to him and hugging him in the cold airport, to holding hands in a cafe, steam flooding the windows from the heat.

"We're here" The uber driver said. With that you picked up your suitcase and stared at your ticket

_10pm Flight to London, Britan._

You softly smile and made your way to the gate as thoughts flooded your head of the memories you were about to make...


	2. treehouse memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TREE HOUSE INDIE BOYS????? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> (INSPIRED BY THE SONG TREEHOUSE BY ALEX G,,, GO LISTEN TO IT !!!!)

The warm breeze flew through the shabby treehouse window. Today was a warm day, not too hot and not too cold, just temperate enough for Dream to be outside in his treehouse, escaping from his loud and rowdy home. Shouts and hollers came from the house that sat to the left of his nearly lifeless body on the treehouse floor. 

"HAND OVER MY BARBIE" a young girl screeched.

"NO" another young girl screeched back. Dream wasn't one to say inside. He didn't like being cramped up in his overly heated house, especially in the summer. He picked up his dying phone and pressed the power button, hoping it would turn on. To his delight, his phone turned on. 

_7 new messages_

"Shit." he muttered. He quickly tapped on the notification and opened it to see his friend George spam texting him in an effort to get away from his brother, and his equally rowdy friends.

"u good bro?" Dream sent.

"plz cn i come ovr? its so loud and the aircon is broke </3" George instantly messaged back

"ofc, come to the backyard,,,, my sister is having a playdate and im in the treehouse" Dream replied.

_read 12:01 pm_

"Dream!" Dream heard someone call out. He looked out the treehouse doorway and saw a boy holding a skateboard.

"Could you drop the ladder down?" He asked. Dream nodded and proceeded to throw down the rope ladder, nearly hitting George's face. The shorter boy proceeded to climb up the ladder, to the very old and creaky treehouse.

"Sooo...... are we both escaping our siblings?" he asked.

"Maybe," The taller boy responded.

Suddenly, the boys hear a excruciatingly loud scream from the house.

"Why can't everyone just go away?" Dream asked.

"I wouldn't know." George sighed. The boys locked hands and lay on the floor, and stared at the treehouse ceiling.

"When we're older, we should move into a treehouse in the woods." George suggests.

"Maybe." Dream added.

The boys continued laying like this, until dark came.


End file.
